Time
by Kitpup16
Summary: It is often said that when you reach the lowest possible point in your life, you achieve greatness. I guess that was why my life changed the way it did. Time Travel Nanami x Tomoe -Not currently working on-


Chapter 1

There are two types of people in this world. The lucky ones and the unlucky ones. Unfortunately, I was born unlucky. It's been a curse throughout my family. I never once believed my mother when she told me this. I was one of the happiest kids around. Sure, I grew up in a crappy apartment in a bad neighborhood but I had my parents and that's all I needed back then. My father has always been a drunk who gambled any money that he could get his hands on. My mother made up a game with me. To find the best hiding spots from my father but he always found it in the end. It didn't matter if the money was going to food or paying the rent. He still gambled it all away. I often wondered why my mother never left him. We had nothing to lose anyway if we did. But that's the power of love, I guess.

My mother died shortly after I turned five in a fire. It was up to me to hold the fort. So I did whatever I could to earn money. I would pay the building rent in advance and eat scraps. This only lasted for so long. My father soon learned where I kept the money and stole it all. I was unaware of this so when the debt collectors came, I was honestly surprised. But I shouldn't have been. This was father and I did have the worse luck of all. So I was kicked out of home at the age of sixteen. My father was nowhere to be found. All he left for me was a note stating that he has left and will never return. I really should hate my father but I couldn't. He was my father and I remember when he was actually kind and responsible. And maybe, just maybe, I was like my mother. Blind in the face of love. But there was nothing I could do about it now. He was gone and I was alone.

It is often said that when you reach the lowest possible point in your life, you achieve greatness. I guess that was why my life changed the way it did. It all started on that day, the day I lost everything.

It was raining that day. I was kicked out of my home with nothing but the clothes on my back. I sat in an alley way, dirtied with grim. Hoping, no, wishing that no one I knew passed me by. I was already teased for being so poor at school. If anyone saw me like this, homeless, they will never let me forget it. But at the same time, I was hoping for someone to approach me. _Reach out to me_ , I screamed at the people who walked by. _Notice me!_ But that was all in my head of course. I just sat back and watched them. Crying out for help. _Somebody, please. Help me._ No one approached. They all kept their eyes forward, not wanting to be bothered. Or maybe because it was too much. The sight of me was just embarrassing. I wished for them to look away. _Don't look at me!_ But I would also pled that they did. To do take me in, to love me. But there was none of that.

For three days, this went on. People walked by without a glance. I went on, not being able to sleep. I grew thinner. Weaker. I was losing hope that things would be better. All I could think was that this was the end. The short and sad life of a teenage girl. But he showed up like a ray of sunshine.

I sat against the wall, trying to cover myself as much as I could. It was winter and so it was gloomy and cold. It hadn't started to snow just yet but I felt it coming. I was worrying about just what to do it did. There was no place to go really. I could try to hang out at some fast food joints but when I walk in and see my dirty face, they shoo me off.

I breathed in my hands once more to worm them. They were starting to go numb.

"Excuse me" a friendly, calm voice spoke out. It was a little bit shaky but that was too be expected. If ever anyone did talk to me, they were so nervous about it. Like I had some kind disease that will infect them if they got too close.

I looked up at the man. He was average height with blonde hair. He wore a tan cloak with a scarf around his neck. He wasn't wealthy by far means but he was not poor either. He looked like a honest man. A man that will do anything to help. He was the kind of man that I dreamed to meet. Someone who help me get back on my feet. But when I saw his smile, I wanted him to go away. He was too kind. A kind man like him had to get away from me. I would ruin him with my bad luck. A like him doesn't deserve that.

"Yes?" I answered him. My voice was so low and hoarse from not using it for so long that I was afraid that he did not hear me. But his eyes lit up when I spoke, confirming that he did.

"Are you alone? Where is your home? I will walk you back." He told me. He handed me his hand, waiting for me to take it. How badly I waited for that hand. Finally, someone reached out to me. But I couldn't take it. I couldn't taint his pure hands with mine. It was not fair to him.

So I shook my head and held firm.

"No? " I looked me with curiosity. "Do you not have a home?"

Tears welled up my eyes but I did not let them leak. "No, no home."

The man took back his hand and stood there, looking at me. Just when I thought that he was going to leave and let me parish, he spoke instead. "How did a young girl like you come to live on the streets? "He mumbled to himself.

I was so surprised by his question that I looked up at him. He was kneeling in front of me with that kind smile.

"If you don't have a home to go to, why not come and live with me. I won't do anything weird to you, I swear."

I stared at him in awe. Is this guy for real? People don't just open their home for others. He really was too kind.

I smiled. So there were kind people in this world still. "I can't." I told him. "If I go with you, I will only taint you with my bad luck. A kind man like you doesn't diverse that."

The man stared at me for a while. He looked unsure if he should go or stay and try to convince me. Then he spoke. "I wouldn't be a kind man if I left you here. Come. We're going home."

He stood up then and held out his hand once more. I stared at him in disbelief. Then I slowly raised my hand to take it but stopped. I couldn't possibly go with him. But when I stopped to think on some more, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"My name is Mikage by the way. What's your name?" he asked. He pulled me along. I couldn't help but think that his hands were so warm. Why was that? It was freezing outside and he wasn't wearing gloves.

I gave out a small smile. He really was a kind man. I was glad to have met him. "Nanami. My name is Nanami." Maybe my luck is starting to change.

I woke in a soft bed the next morning. I had thought it was all dream. I never met a kind man named Mikage, I did not live on the streets, and I did not lose my home. I was back in my room at my apartment. My father was already gone if he even did come back last night. I was to get up and get ready for school.

I rolled over on my side and looked out the window. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was already up, the birds were chirping, and the lush green trees were swaying with the wind. It was going to be a good day, I thought.

I rolled over again, on my other side and meet face to face with two small children wearing masks. I screamed and jumped out of bed. I shot straight to the wall, staring at the two. They did not move. _It all wasn't a dream after all! I really did live on the streets and met Mikage. He took me to his home and gave me a room. I fell asleep right away when my head hit the pillow. I couldn't help it! It's been so long since I slept in a warm bed!_

The two children started to laugh then.

"Did you see that? She shot right up!"

"I did! I did! It was so funny"

I got irritated by their laughter that I walked right up to them and stretched the kid that laughed first's checks. "You think that was funny!? How would you like it if people you never met was staring at you while you slept!?"

The second kids laughed harder. The first tried apologizing but it was hard to make out with his stretched face.

The kid soon got away from me and floated up in the air. The second joined him. I stared at them in shock. _They can fly!?_

The one who I pinched spoke first. "My name is Onikiri."

"And my name is Kotetsu"

"And we are the spirits of this shrine." They both spoke the last line, holding each other's hand as they introduced themselves.

"Spirit shrine?"I questioned. I didn't get a good look of the place when Mikage took me home but I would never have guessed that this is a shrine.

I stood up and opened the door that led to the outside. The sun rays blinded me for a moment causing me to shield my eyes but they soon adjusted and took in to the beauty that befell me. The air was clear, trees all around the outside ring, not a speak of dirt. If I didn't know any better, I would say that I had died and gone to heaven.

I saw someone just then. A man sweeping in the yard. He had long sliver flowing hair, wore traditional clothing and had…..? Was that cat ears? It didn't suit him at all. Totally ruined his appearance. I stepped forward, causing his weird cat ears to twitch. ' _I thought they were fake!'_ The man slowly turned and faced me. He was beautiful. I never saw a man as beautiful as he was. He was prettier than any girl I ever saw as well. He stared at me with his intense purple eyes.

He smiled towards me. "Good morning, Mo-…..Nanami" he said gently.

I looked at him weird. What was he going to call me? I just shrugged it off. "G-good morning."

He went back to sweeping but continued his conversation with me. "I hope you rest well."

I just nodded and let out a sound of confirmation. I don't know I was so nervous. It must have been because he was so pretty. That or I was still weirded out by the flying kids and cat twitching guy before me.

"Nanami"

I look to my side to see Mikage staying beside me. He was wearing traditional clothing as well instead of his scarf and cloak. "Good morning" He told me. I just nodded in reply then.

He stopped next to me and smiled at the two floating children then faced the strange cat boy.

"Yuiitsu, breakfast is ready. Why don't you put that broom away and wash up." Mikage told the boy.

Yuiitsu, the strange cat boy, gave Mikage a bow before walking off to do as he was instructed.

"Are you hungry, Nanami? As I said, breakfast is ready."

I stared at Mikage for a moment. It was odd to hear those words. The only one to tell me that breakfast was ready was my mother and she has been dead for 10 years. It was a nice change for once. So I smiled at Mikage and pushed back all my questions. I will ask them later. For now, I was starving.

In all of my years of life, I never ate as much as I did that morning. I was so hungry from not being able to eat for the last three days that once food was brought before my eyes my mind went blank. I couldn't think if it was rude to eat to so much on my first day living with Mikage or if was lady like of me to stuff down everything in arms length. My mind was on auto pilot and what it wanted was food.

So when the table was wiped clean of everything and my belly was fat with breakfast. I came to my senses and apologized right away. Mikage was so kind to brush it off with laughter.

"I was surprised! I never see anyone eat that fast. You must have been really hungry."

I looked down at my lap with shame. It truly was rude of me to eat so much.

"When was the last time you ate?" Yuiitsu asked. I glanced at him briefly. He looked so concerned. Probably for his pantry.

I mumbled my answered. "Three days ago."

"Three days ago!?" They shouted in shock, looking at me. I just sat there and nodded.

Mikage sat back with a sign. "That's all in the past now. Don't worry, Nanami we won't let you go hungry again."

"Thank you." I looked up at them all once more before daring to ask my questions. "Um, can I ask you all a few things? If you don't mind."

"Go right ahead, Nanami. You can ask anything you like." Mikage answered me.

I took a deep breath, to gather up my courage. "Um, why are those kids flying and why does he wear cat ears and why do you live in a shrine and not a normal house? Just who are you, Mikage?"

"Cat ears!? Mikage, she thinks my ears are-" Yuiitsu shouted out but was silence by Mikage.

"My name is Mikage, as you already know, and I'm the god of this Shrine."

"God?"

"That's right. The god of marriage to be precise. These two are the shrine spirits. They are the shrine itself. I consider them my familiars. And this is Yuiitsu," he gestured towards the cat wearing boy who was looking like he was a little insulted; "He is my familiar, a fox demon."

I looked at the boy again. He did have that other world look about him. "A fox demon?"

"Yes, his parents are good friends of mine. They live a bit farther up this mountain by they are away right now. "

I let it all seek in. So Mikage was a god, the two were shrine spirits, and this beautiful boy was a fox demon. Remember to not call him a cat again. He seems to hate that.

"Okay, got it." I let out a sign. Well what can you expect? My bad luck was bound to ruin something for me. Just when I thought my luck changed.

"If you don't mind, Nanami, we have questions as well."

I looked at Mikage, who had asked. I never thought that they might have questions as well. What was there to know? I was a quick girl with a sad past that lead me to be all alone. I never it was easy to connect the dots. So I just nodded letting him know that it was ok to ask.

"How did you end up on the streets?"

I looked down at my hands. "My father left me with his debts. I had no way to pay for anything so one thing lead to another and I ended up with nowhere to go."

"And your mother?" Yuiitsu asked.

"She died when I was five. So it was just me and my dad." I smiled at them to show that I wasn't bothered by their questions.

We all looked down at our laps. The atmosphere sure changed fast.

"Well then!" Mikage looked up with a smile. "On a happier note, Yuiitsu, you should show your mo-, I mean Nanami around."

I looked at Mikage. That's the second time they always called by another name. What were they going to say?

"Right, sure." Yuiitsu looked sadden before smile at me. What was that just now? They are not telling me something and it's driving me crazy not knowing.

I stayed silent and followed Yuiitsu out. It would be rude to question them further. I followed Yuiitsu, silently. He told me briefly about the rooms in the house and where everything was but honestly, I didn't pay much attention. He stopped shortly by an old storage room. I almost ran right into him but I stopped just in time.

"….and this is the storage room." His voice got quieter. "Nanami," he turned to face me. I looked at him confused. "I wasn't supposed to tell you anything but I have to say at least this."

He looked so guilt ridden. "What is it, Yuiitsu?"

"Nanami, look for someone named Tomoe. He will seem mean and cruel but you change him, trust me on this. You change him to be good."

He grabbed my shoulders suddenly. "Yuiitsu you're scaring me. Who's Tomoe? Why do I need to find him?"

"I can't say too much. I'm sorry. But please believe me. Find him and don't leave his side. He's a good person."

"Stop it, let go of me!" I then pushed his arms away and ran towards the storage room. What came over him? He seemed like a gentle man. Was I wrong? I stopped in front of the door to look back at Yuiitsu. He was just standing there looking guilty. Maybe he was sorry for freaking me out. Maybe it was all just a joke and I took it all to serious. I started to walk to him when the room behind me burst open.

I didn't have the chance to look back. I remember screaming out Yuiitsu's name but what shocked me the most was his reply.

"Mother!"


End file.
